Caxth XIII
Caxth XIII '''is an unnaturally vibrant and beautiful world, that houses various once thought extinct or rare flora and fauna near the Psdonian-Outer Rim border. History Caxth XIII was once a wasteland, overlooked by all until colonization by the Holy Psdonia Empire, through advanced and extensive terraforming turned the planet into a lush paradise. The planet would later serve as a experimental sanctuary for many species brought back from extinction through Psdonian biotech and other rare specimens, as well as the proposed homeworld of the Pslants, later becoming the home of the Shepherds of Caxth. Flora and Fauna The flora of the world included numerous flowering vegetation and other plantlife, adapted to better suit the tropical climate. However some are just as deadly as they are beautiful. Caxth XIII harbors many reptilian, amphibious and insectoid forms of life. Caxth XIII Flora * '''Pistoia Orchid: A rare orchid once native to a small island in the Western Sea, brought back from extinction by Psdonia. The Shepherds revere it as a symbol of rebirth and incorporate it into many of their practices. * Nyx Scarlet Teapot: One of many bioengineered plants created by Psdonia for their tea plantations, this variant was all but lost with the fall of the colony on Nyx. A few samples made there way here. * Kush Gourd: A type of melon that grew in rock recesses of a now dead planet. * Sesset: A leafy plant that's tubers if chewed provided some nutrients. * Metta Flower: A rare type of flower having yellow, red, and pink petals, and a green stem. * Choom Root: A flavorful plant that grew in fertile fields. * Gnarlroot: Giant species of tree that thrive in swampy terrain. Its roots grew out of the mud, providing shelter in the hollow spaces. Caxth XIII Fauna * Grendet: Amphibious predator with a vicious temperament that lurks in marshlands. * Fluffy Moth: A colorful-winged flying insect that nested in amid bushy flowers. The larva of the fluffy moth were caterpillars that burrowed under the ground and fed on swollen tubers for several years, before emerging transformed. * Dragonactyls: Herbivorous creatures possessing avian and reptilian characteristics, native to a now unhabitable world, some specimens were transported here. * Skregls: Man-sized, winged, pseudo-bat predators that descend from the treetops to ambush and feed on unsuspecting prey. * Bokma: Fairly intelligent theropod reptilian, standing merely a foot tall on two cloven feet and having a hide covered in thick brownish green scales. The creature's eyes are rather large and bulb like in appearance. * Ripperwings; A unique and terrifyingly dangerous species of massive flying reptilians whose sheer aggression puts it near at the top of the food chain. * Archukara: Fearsome anthropoid from Yhavin known for being extremely vicious, strong, and aggressive. * Horggs: A species of small amphibians that come in several subspecies, including a few rare examples such as long-tailed, three-eyed, and four-eyed varieties. * Dyksun: Arthropods with segmented bodies capable of delivering a fatal and quick-acting neurotoxin through their bite. * Terrusk: Territorial beasts with rocky protrusions on their back. They had long arms which they used to exhume their food which grew underground. * Cancars: Small, aggressive predators with a high reproductive rate. They had a habit of eating anything that could fit in their mouths. * Ghorslug: Dangerous insectoid predator that possessed a worm like body propelled by many dangerously-edged legs. * Feskader: Large herbivorous pachydermoid beasts with thick hides. * Akk: An amphibious creature which used its long tongue to catch smaller prey, but would often try to attack creatures bigger than itself. Category:Planet Category:Place